


a breath beneath the surface

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: There is no transphobia of any kind, and no sudden *reveal.*Established relationship; Jaskier fucks Geralt. That's it! That's the show!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 11
Kudos: 300





	a breath beneath the surface

“Geralt, it’s cold.  _ Geralt _ .”

Jaskier flicked the bath water at Geralt, who was sleepily pulling off his clothes from his seat on the bed.

“Seems you took too many encores.”

“Geralt!”

Another town, another inn, another freezing bath. Until Geralt conceded and made the sign for igni, and the water steamed suddenly, as hot as if freshly poured.

“Much better,” Jaskier said, testing the water with his fingers, absently unbuttoning the rest of his doublet with his other hand, before shrugging out of it and tossing it into a worn chair. He glanced up and noticed Geralt staring at him from the bed. Jaskier turned away again, a blush rising on his cheeks, and pulled his linen shirt over his head.

He looked back again: Geralt was leaning back on the bed in just his trousers, watching Jaskier sleepily but appreciatively in the candlelight.

Jaskier smirked, then stretched. He began to make a show of bending over to pull off his boots, glancing back at Geralt. 

Their eyes met; something in Jaskier’s stomach flipped as he tried his best to play it cool. They’d done this dance before, dozens and dozens of times, but every time it still felt thrilling.

Jaskier slowly approached Geralt as he unfastened his trousers until he was just a foot away.

“Well, Geralt. What should we do now?” Jaskier said, his voice soft but clear and commanding. He watched as Geralt’s gaze pored over him, languid and loving, as Geralt licked his lips, before saying:

“I don’t know.”

Jaskier could have slapped him. He stepped away again, bending over as he peeled off his trousers and smallclothes.

“Perhaps you’re too tired to do anything but sleep.”

Jaskier eased into the tub, staring at Geralt. He began to bathe, using a cloth to wipe the dirt of the road and the stickiness of spilled ale off his body. But more than that: to enjoy it. The warmth of the hot water on his skin, the way the heat melted the aches from his long muscles. He sprawled and stretched in the large tub, groaning softly at the glorious feeling of the bath--

Then heard another quiet groan.

He glanced up and saw Geralt watching again, this time his erection very obviously straining against his trousers. Jaskier moved in the tub, resting his arms and chin on the edge facing Geralt.

“Do I arouse you, my dear witcher?”

“Hmm.”

“Take it out,” Jaskier said, playful, but with steel behind it-- steel that he could see made something flicker in Geralt’s eyes, made a soft smile play across his full lips. Geralt did as he was told, unbuttoning his trousers and releasing his rapidly-hardening cock.

“So hard for me already?” Jaskier asked, licking his lips, enjoying the slight embarrassment in Geralt’s face. “Good; I love to see you like this. Look at me.”

Jaskier stared at Geralt until those golden eyes met his.

“Do you want to touch yourself while I watch?”

A strained sound came out of Geralt at the thought.

“Go ahead.” Jaskier tilted his head, resting his cheek against the tub rather innocently as Geralt swallowed, then slowly brought his hand to his cock, gripping the base tightly, letting his fingers graze his balls.

A smile spread across Jaskier’s lips as Geralt began to stroke himself, slowly sliding his hand up and thumbing over the head of his cock, then back down. Geralt shuddered slightly with pleasure.

“Good-- keep going,” Jaskier said, licking his lips, slipping his own hand beneath the water to touch himself at the sight of Geralt.

Geralt realized and his eyes grew wide. He watched Jaskier in the tub as he built up a rhythm. Jaskier hummed and moaned against his own hand and encouraged Geralt, watching just how hard Geralt was getting, watched the cum begin to leak freely from his cock.

Jaskier was close-- very close. “Let me hear you, Geralt--”

Geralt choked out a moan loudly into the room, followed by a curse, and Jaskier tipped himself over the edge and came, rocking himself through the orgasm. When he looked up, all he could see was Geralt, his face flushed and straining with desire.

“Good-- you’re so close, I can tell--”

“ _ Please-- I can’t-- _ ”

“You’ll definitely come again tonight, my dear witcher. Let me see how you look when you come like this.”

“ _ F--fuck--” _ Geralt choked out, suddenly coming hard, catching himself on the edge of the bed, sweat beaded on his brow, his pupils wide and dark. 

“Beautiful.” Jaskier slowly rose from the now-tepid water and dried himself off as Geralt caught his breath. “Now, I ask again: is there anything you’d like to do?”

Jaskier watched as Geralt slowly stood, just long enough to pull off his trousers, laying himself bare for Jaskier, then lounged back on the bed, spreading his legs.

“Please, Jaskier,” he said, then pressed two fingers into his own mouth, sucking on them hard.

Jaskier, for once, could do nothing but watch, feeling the arousal pooling deep within him.

Geralt released the fingers. “Please will you fuck me?” And, bratty thing that he was, Geralt spread his legs further and pressed a wet finger into himself.

“ _ Fuck _ , you--.” And Geralt smirked. “Only if you use this, my dear.” Jaskier tossed him a vial of oil.

Geralt caught the vial, then brought his hand up to quickly coat his fingers with the oil, then stoppered and set the vial aside. Jaskier watched Geralt begin to slowly work himself open as he stepped into and strapped his harness on firmly, relishing the feel of the pressure against himself.

Geralt moaned softly; Jaskier smirked and prepared his cock, coating it with the rest of the oil. He bent over Geralt to kiss him sweetly.

“You’ve been so good, opening yourself up for me. Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Hmm.”

“Geralt, I want to hear it.”

“Yes--” Geralt moaned again into his own touch. Jaskier grasped his wrist and pulled it out, denying Geralt any pleasure that wasn’t from him. “ _ Please, Jaskier. Please fuck me, please-- _ ”

“Good,” Jaskier told him, his knees nudging Geralt’s thick thighs wider still. He stroked up those beautiful legs and took them in his hands, leaning into Geralt as he pressed them into place. He paused here, his cock just at Geralt’s ass, and glanced up at Geralt expectantly.

“ _ Please-- oh fuck, I need you--” _

Jaskier smiled and slowly, slowly pressed into Geralt, feeling the tension as Geralt pressed against him.

“ _ Relax, my dear, _ ” he told him, laying a kiss to his chest, then drifted his tongue over to flick at a nipple. Geralt groaned and arched into the touch, then relaxed. Jaskier began to slowly roll his hips into him, working towards his own friction as he fucked Geralt slowly, just barely stimulating him.

“ _ Jaskier, I need-- please--” _

“Very bratty tonight, Geralt. So needy, so very desperate for me?”

“ _ Y-yes-- I-- _ ”

“My darling, I’ll give you  _ exactly _ what you need.”

Jaskier held Geralt’s hips down and shifted his angle, lighting Geralt up, and began thrusting into him in earnest, living in every moan he eked out of Geralt, tingling with the pressure against his cock as he bottomed out inside him.

Geralt writhed against him, riding Jaskier, mewling and desperate. Jaskier trailed kisses along his collarbone and up to his neck, where they turned into bites. Geralt grunted against them; some deep desire took over him. Jaskier felt Geralt ride him harder, felt his fingers grasp and claim him. He grabbed Geralt by the throat and pressed him back into the bed as he arched up to fuck him harder.

“You’re mine to take care of,  _ mine _ ,” he said, his hand pressing carefully, right where Geralt had taught him to. Geralt’s eyes rolled back slightly with arousal and the diminished blood flow. His cock was hard again and leaking between them.

“So close again, can you come untouched for me?” Jaskier kept up his brutal pace, feeling heat at his core again at the sight of Geralt like this, utterly bent to his whim.

“I want you to scream for me, Geralt.”

Geralt moaned deeply; Jaskier felt his hands gently caress Jaskier’s sides. A tenderness flickered in Geralt’s eyes even as they slowly drifted in and out of focus. Jaskier felt like his heart was choking.

He released Geralt’s throat and swept his hand down to circle Geralt’s cock, still thrusting carefully into him. Geralt gasped for air. With two quick strokes from Jaskier, he came hard between them, screaming Jaskier’s name hoarsely into the room, Jaskier fucking him steadily through it.

Geralt quickly caught his breath and started kissing Jaskier, anywhere and everywhere he could, soft, sweet, wet kisses of gratitude. Jaskier slowly pulled out of Geralt and could barely unbuckle the harness before he was pulled into Geralt’s hairy chest. His nimble fingers gently caressed Geralt as he was held tight to his body, Geralt kissing him still-- each kiss a silent  _ thank you thank you thank you thank you. _

Jaskier found Geralt’s mouth with his lips, kissing him deeply.

“See what you get when you say what you want?”

“Hmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you especially to my amazing betas: [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty) and [bookslutskye](https://bookslutskye.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Originally posted to [witchertrashbag](https://witchertrashbag.tumblr.com/post/613221617516085248/1-2-10-8-who-do-we-appreciate-wine).


End file.
